Draco's Realization
by WARPED KAWAII
Summary: A lesson in muggle history from a know it all muggleborn has Draco revaluating his life and who the enemy really is. seventh year, AU, Disregard most OF HBP. Rated T for vivid discription in later chapters.finished!
1. Chapter 1: Establishing Ron is dense

**AN* Kia Ora!!! Ok this is Au, everything that happend in HBP is diregarded or rewritten for my amusement. I haven't Quite decided if I want this to be a dramione or not, but I will have another longer chapter out soon. I hope you enjoy it, it's my first non-song fic. Hei Kona!!**

*****as usual I am just a harry potter worshipper, I do not own it or anything related to no sueing please!!*****

"We have a couple of a announcements before we tuck into another delicious feast. First of all to all our new students welcome, and to all our old hands welcome back!" the old head master held his arms out wide, as if to embrace to students _en mass. _"Due to Professor Slughorn's withdrawl back into comfortable retirement Professor Snape has agreed to resume the post of Potions master. The post of Defense against the dark arts will be filled by Nymphadora Tonks, who will be arriving before lessons tomorrow." most of Dumbledore's sentence was drown out by the thunderous roar from the Griffyndors,namely Harry,Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. "I would like take this time to introduce or new Headboy and Headgirl, Slytherin's Draco Malfoy and Griffyndor's Hermione Granger!" the was a round of congratulations from each house to their respective students."and as usual Mr. Filch has updated his list of banned Items as is available for review in his office. So now without any further ado, Tuck in!!"

The table was soon creaking under the weight of an amazing assortment of foods, from whole roasted turkeys to shepherds pie. Ron began to pile food onto his plate like he hadn't eaten in years and soon was shoveling it in his mouth just as fast.

" It's going to be a good year!"Ron managed to exclaim thickly through his mouthful of food.

"Ronald, only you would base a whole year on the first few bites at the start of term feast." Hermione sighed in an exasperated fashion while Harry laughed at the pair acting like an old married couple.

"what?" Ron said spraying Harry with mashed potatoes. " oops! Sorry Harry! I only meant that Tonks is teaching this year, she'll be a great teacher. Fair as well."

"Well being fair is in her nature. She was a Hufflepuff after all." Harry stated.

"She was?!" Ron sprayed Harry once again. They spent the rest of the feast discussing Ron's thickheadedness. Soon Heavy lidded and well fed they watched the last bits of treacle fudge and Pumpkin pasties disappear.

"And so now that we are all well fed and bleary eyed, you may all shuffle of to your common rooms and get rested for lessons tomorrow. May I please have the head girl and boy meet me in my office please."

** yay a chapter down! woo!!! review please!! or I will send you back in time and you will be eaten by my ancestors!!! bwahahahbwahahah!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hermione sleeps in what?

**an- Kia ora! yay! new chappie out so soon! woo! I really hope I got the dialoge right, I realize old AB chats it up in this chapter but that will end soon. the chapeters will get longer as time goes on. enjoy!! oh and I don't own these characters, I hate having to admit that... JKR owns everything seen here except the plot.**

Hermione stood in the ornately decorated headmaster office waiting to be addressed. There was a awkward silence between the two students, an obvious animosity in the air.

"I believe a congratulations is order, you both deserve your new titles." Dumbledore slightly inclined his head towards them. "On to the matter at hand, as you are both aware there is a brief period of time, a week to be precise, where you will not be permitted to leave your quarters. Ms. Granger I believe you can tell us why that is."

" Well, from what I've read in Hogwarts, A History, it was a tradition that began when the animosity between the houses began, that is to say when Hogwarts began. It's purpose was to ensure the head boy and head girl would learn to cooperate, thus setting an example of inter house unity."

"very good! Truly you are the brightest witch of your age." Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling behind half moon spectacles. "I'm hoping this time will give you both ample time to learn from each other. We live in dire times, as you are both aware, a little unity could go a long way." Draco had maintained his stony silence through out the entire conversation, his mind racing attempting to find a glimmer of hope in his dismal future stuck in such close quarters with the buck-toothed mudblood.

"Sir, what I'm I to do about Quiditch? I am captain of the Slytherin team this year, I must hold tryout within the first week so we can begin practice as soon as possible." The thought had popped into Draco's mind and he hoped this would help him in gaining reprieve from his own personal hell for at least a day.

"ah yes I had almost forgotten, you'll will be allowed out for your teams tryouts, I look forward to a spirited match between Slytherin and Gryffindor." After a glance at his strange watch the old professor exclaimed " The hour is making a fool of us all, come along I will show you to your quarters"

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

They followed Dumbledore into the library to stacks that Hermione hadn't spent much time in.

"Romance novels Professor?" Hermione laughed out loud at the cheesy assortment of novels lining the wall.

"yes, I'm rather a hopeless romantic." Dumbledore smiled at the two of them with a distant look in his eyes, as if he was remembering a lost love. "all you need do to enter the room," he said with a shake of his head "is pull this book down and the door will open." he demonstrated. " be warned the book will move everyday and only you two will be able to read the title."

As they entered the common room they each glanced at the book It was titled 'a love affair with the enemy' they thought almost simeltaniosly ***the old codger can't be serious**!* and though they wouldn't say anything to each other they could have sworn they heard Dumbledore chuckle softly.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

"Before you head off to sleep, I would like to let you know your lessons will be owled to you daily," Hermione looked incredibly relieved by this news."There is a special shelf that will fill with books of what ever subject you require at the time, and finally a house elf will come by to bring you meals three times a day. Goodnight and good luck." Draco looked up to see the headmaster leaving the room, leaving him alone with Hermione.

Not wanting to endure anymore forced pleasantries they set off to explore their new home. The common room was rather large, nothing fancy just some worn overstuffed red couches in front of a pleasant crackling fire. The Hogwarts crest hung on the wall above the mantel. A small kitchenette stood off to the side. On either side of the room were doors. One sporting a Slytherin crest, the other a Gryffindor crest. They each went to their respective rooms and were shocked to find them empty, save for their school trunks.

"Is this some kind of a joke!!" Draco came tearing out of his room to see Hermione walking out of hers. Then a flicker of realization spread across her face and she began laughing.

"Oh! How could I have forgotten!? It's so obvious!" she exclaimed happily.

"Care to let me in on your little secret mudblood?" he clearly wasn't to keen on sleeping on the floor. " I'm sure you want to get use to having nothing seeing as you'll probably be marrying weaslebee but I would much prefer a bed to sleep on."

"Look ferret, why not enjoy sleeping on the floor while you can, it's probably loads more comfortable than the beds in Azkaban." Hermione spat scathingly. " maybe If you can learn to be nice I'll let you in on the secret." as she was closing the door to her room she heard Malfoy say "stupid, Know it all, mudblood!"

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

The next day she awoke pleasantly comfortable in a large soft bed, surrounded by crisp white linens and a fluffy lavender feather comforter. She had a large dark cherry four poster bed, as well as an armoir and desk with the same finish. The walls were painted a a very pale lavender with white wanes coating, and the room had a large window with a small balcony that overlooked the forbidden forest. On the balcony was a small table and two chairs. ***very bistro* **Hermione thought. She stood up and was very surprised to feel a thick furry white rug under her feet, closer inspection found it to be Fuex fur, which pleased her very much. It contrasted nicely with the dark hardwood floors. She was just about to check the bathroom that was adjacent to her room when her door burst open.

"Granger! I had Quite possible the worst night of sleep in my life and as much as I hate to do this, not because I'm to proud but because Malfoys do not say sorry, but I'm-" Draco had stopped mid rant to gawk at Hermione, and it was at that moment she remembered what she had gone to sleep wearing.

**another one down!!! ok so please review!!! I need feedback to live....**

**Hei Kona! see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3:ogling a naked Hermione

**authors note* ok so here's another chapter. a little more humor in this one. I really think malfoys predjudice (spell?) is just ignorance of the muggle world. hermione's a little bit more punk in this one. but not totally oc. I just wanted her to be kind of unappolagetic about who she is. hope you like it! and please reveiw, good or bad, feedback helps us grow as writers.**

**oh by the by, I don't own the characters, they are the litterary goddess' Mrs, JK Rowling, and the songs belong to pink and green day respectively.**

Draco stood staring open mouthed at Hermione. His brain filled with a dense fog and he became about as articulate as Ron around a veela. His eyes traveled over her lean body, she was wearing a black wife-beater with the words 'punk rock saved my soul' in Gothic letters across her chest. He could tell she wasn't wearing a bra, because of the way her nipples poked through the thin fabric. She hadn't bothered with pants, instead she only wore some pink boy shorts with little polka dots all over them. He cursed himself for thinking she was very attractive.

"What is that your.."he swallowed hard, "wearing?"As much as He hated to admit it he couldn't force himself to sound even the slightest bit disgusted. Realizing he was flustered Hermione decided to take advantage of the situation even though she was pretty embarrassed herself.

"This are called clothes." She spoke as if he he was three. "I realize you wouldn't understand seeing as your a Ferret. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to go shower." She walked away with a smirk on her face leaving Malfoy to stare after her.

dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdh

*clothes! Those weren't clothes!* Draco thought wildly. Try as he might he could not remove the image of her from his brain. * the last thing I want an my mind all day is the sight of that mudblood. I was disgusted, thats the only reason I couldn't think of anything to say.* happy with his reasoning, he decided to have breakfast and was about to call for the house elf when he heard the strangest sounds coming from Hermione's bathroom. It sounded like singing but he couldn't be sure and curiosity got the better of him and he once again ventured in to her room. Disregarding the thought of what state of undress he might find her in, he pushed the door open and stealthily poked his head in.

Hermione stood before a large vanity brushing out her long extremely bushy hair while the large deep tub was filling up with hot water. Evidently she had decided to enjoy an early morning bath. ordinarily there would be nothing strange about this scene except for She was singing.

"Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe me something A day in the life of someone else? Cuz I'm a hazard to myself! Don't let me get me! I'm my own worst enemy! Its bad when you annoy yourself!  
So irritating. Don't wanna be my friend no more, I wanna be somebody else Don't let me get me I'm my own worst enemy Its bad when you annoy yourself So irritating Don't wanna be my friend no more  
I wanna be somebody else ..."

Draco couldn't believe it the bookworm was singing rock music! Before he could stop himself he laughed, and Hermione screamed and spun around.

"what the bloody hell are you doing in me private bathroom Malfoy!" Her face was red, she was furious, and he was quite pleased he angered her enough to swear.

"Listening to that enchanting song." he said sarcastically, actually she sang quite well but he of course would never admit it. "I mean really mudblood how is a person supposed to think with you screeching that muggle trash they call music?"

"First of all, ferret, it's not trash. Muggle music has much more substance than wizard music, there is no comparison. Seriously ' a cauldron full of hot strong love'? Thats good music? Secondly get the hell out of my bathroom I want to get naked with out you ogling me." she walked over and shut off the taps as she said this.

"Ogle you!" he said incredulously "don't flatter yourself. All I want is for you to tell me how to fix my room and I'll leave." smiling triumphantly he leaned against the wall crossed his arms and smirked, hoping to bluff her out. Unfortunately she was much more stubborn than he new so she simply shrugged and started to pull her top off. Malfoy panicked and bolted from the room in shocked. In his haste he tripped over his own feet and went sailing rather ungracefully through the door landing in a crumpled painful looking heap on her bedroom rug.

Hermione came out of the room laughing, puling a short pink robe around her.

"It's not funny." he mumbled trying to stand up and regain his dignity. "how did you know I was bluffing?" he looked up at her honey brown eyes, noticing that she was very close. She had leaned down to make sure he hadn't hurt himself.

"I didn't." he looked at her questioningly " I simply hoped. And I was right." she smiled and stood up again offering him a hand to help him up, but he stared at her like she was crazy. So she dropped her hand rolled her eyes and walked back towards the bathroom. She stopped looked over her shoulder and said, "If you can wait I'll help you after I clean up." and that she shut the door.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

while she was bathing Malfoy began to nose around her room. Then he saw a strange flat fuchsia thing about two inches long with a long cord and two bulbs on the end just laying on her night stand.

* must be some sort of muggle thing. Made of plaskick* he thought knowledgeably. He began poking it with his index finger trying to figure out what it did. When he poke the the small circle in the center of the big circle the screen lit up and some kind of noise began playing from inside the bulbs. He put them up to his ears and heard some more of that muggle music, he listened carefully to the words the man was singing and soon found himself caught up in the song.

'I walk a lonely road .The only one that I have ever known Don't know were it goes But it's home to me and I walk alone I walk this empty street On the Boulevard of broken dreams Were the city sleeps And I'm the only one and I walk alone  
I walk alone I walk alone I walk alone and I walk a-  
My shadows the only one that walks beside me My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me Till then I'll walk alone  
Ah..ah..  
I'm walking down the line That divides me somewhere in my mind On the border line of the edge. And where I walk alone'

Draco was captivated, he sat on her bed and continued to listen to the music that the odd thing played. Some songs made him feel like they were written about him. About 20 minutes had gone by without him even realizing it, he didn't even realize he was being watched until Hermione got bored and flung the towel she had been drying her hair with at him. He leaped up and dropped the music player on the bed. smoothing down his white button down as he stood up.

"Finally, now you can help me with my room." he spoke more pompously than usual as he was trying to make her forget she caught him listening to 'that muggle trash'.

"ok all you have to do is tell your room what you want." she smiled walked past him picked up he music thing and left the room. He groaned and realized the rooms work on the same magic principle as the room of requirement. Mentally scolding himself for being and idiot he made his way back to his room hoping to forget the eventful morning.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione stood in the small kitchenette leaning against the counter, with a glass of pumpkin juice when a large barn owl sailed through the open window dropping the days lessons.

"Excellent!" She looked like a kid at Christmas as she opened her list of work for the day.

"What lessons do we have today?' Draco was walking out of his room when the owl flew in.

"looks like a Potions essay, Transfiguration. History of magic, a DADA essay, Translating these runes. And for me a Muggle Studies essay." She handed him the list of coursework and pushed the sleeves up on her hoodie " there's no time like the present. We may as well start on these now."

dhdhdhdhdhd

Hours passed with them working in silence, when Hermione began her Muggle studies essay. She got up walked to the bookshelf and asked it for the subject she needed.

"World war 2. The Holocaust please." the shelf filled with books she selected one and sat down to find something to help her with her essay. Draco was trying to figure out what she meant by world war 2, when had there been a world war one? How many world wars had there been? His father had taught him only wizards history. If muggles can put music in a little plastic thing what else were they capable of?

**what else are we capable of? the question of the centuary... reveiw!!!!!! please!!!! I need my fix. lol**


	4. Chapter 4:muggle megalomaniac and music

**Kia Ora! this is it ! after this it's done!!! I hope you enjoy it! and thank you all for reading my first long fic.**

**As usual I own jack and Sh*t and jack left town, JKR however owns these characters and anything else you might have seen In harry potter, the song at the end is 'Jerusalem' by the amazing performer matisyahu, everyone should check him out.**

He had been taught his whole life that he shouldn't concern himself with muggles.

"They undermine our beliefs Draco, remember that. It is best to focus solely on the purity of wizard society, some day we shall cleanse our world of the muggle filth and the lowly mudbloods shall fall at our feet begging to serve us." his father would repeat these ideals every night as a twisted bedtime story. Passing on the disillusion of 'purity in wizard society'. He had never given muggles much of a thought until now. He assumed they were simple minded heathens who stumbled around drooling on themselves, in all his life he never imagined they could create something as amazing as the music he heard on Granger's 'plaskick' thing.

Draco continued to ignore the essay in his lap as he contemplated muggles and what he had learned so far, when his thoughts were interrupted by a sniffle. It was a soft noise barley audible over the crackle of the fire. But it was a noise that was so out of place in the room he couldn't help but look up. When he did he saw Hermione with tears in her eyes as she stared down at the book in her lap.

"What Granger?" Draco spoke sarcastically"miss your weasel and potty?" She simply looked at him and wiped her eyes.

"No, actually I enjoy doing my work without having to stop and do theirs as well. I suppose I was just overwhelmed by the tragedy in this picture." she looked down at the book again and sighed, "I not generally a weepy person."

"Well whats the picture of? " He set his paper aside and leaned forward. "You've got me all curious." She handed the book to him. As he leaned forward to take is she said "It's from a muggle war. WW2. The Nazis were rounding up the jews and placing the in concentration camps. Some were put to work others were killed."

He looked at the picture before him, nothing could have prepared him for what he saw. It was a long trench, and lying in it were two small bodies, a young boy about four years old and an infant. They were laid out with their limbs splayed, no one bother to set them in that hole nicely. Although someone had placed a pillow under the baby girl. It was disturbing to say the least. He looked closer at the picture and saw other tiny bodies in that mass grave. He read the caption below the picture out loud "**An American soldier stands above the corpses of children that are to be buried in a mass grave dug by German civilians from the nearby town of Nordhausen. (April 14, 1945)" **He flipped through the book finding picture after picture, one was a photo of men in a midevil looking barracks, they were piled in like chickens in a coop, with sunken face and hallow eyes, one man was standing leaned against a pole that was wider then he was, each of his ribs visible through his thin flesh. Another showed a pile of bodies stripped down and ready for the incenerator. With each turn of the page he was met with more death and hallow eyes, eyes that looked like they would be at home in azkaban were it not for the fact the were the eyes of small children. He noticed something else in those eyes, something he saw in hermione's eyes, as the war in their world drew closer, hope. It took his breath was all too familiar, it made his skin crawl and his blood boil all at the same stared at the pictures in shock refusing to beleive it upset him because it hit close to home." that Is horrendous!What the Bloody hell is wrong with muggles!?"

"It wasn't all muggles," Hermione stated "the English and the French and the Americans were all trying to stop this from happening, other countries too. But the Germans were led by a megalomaniac bent on clearing the earth of the Jewish people, believing that only the Aryan race should exist."

"That sounds familiar" Draco said quietly. He buried his head in his hands, wondering how he ever thought his fathers Ideals were justified.

Dhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhdhd

Hermione stared at his reaction in shock. She could see the torment on his face as he tried to sort his emotions out.

"Draco?" she said softly. "are you alright? If it makes you feel better, the good side won."he looked up and smiled weakly.

"will you tell me more about muggles? I was never taught,Father said I would learn nothing from muggles, but I want to know." his eyes were pleading with her. She took a steadying breath and began and asked

"Where should I start?"

"How about with yourself." then he smiled a genuine smile at her, and leaned forward to listen.

Hdhdhdhdhhdhdhdhhdhdhdh

So hour after hour he listened to her interrupting with questions now and then, he was fascinated not only with muggles but with her also. He learned that that thing with the music was a Ipod, Hermione had charmed to work of the magic in the air at hogwarts. He learned about how a group in white robes would terrorize black people in America, he frowned at the pictures Hermione had shown him, they looked to much like deatheater robes. He marveled at how muggles seem to overcome hate, and he hoped the wizarding world could to. Around three in the morning Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa but he still sat up surrounded in books devouring muggle history, with music flowing through his mind via Hermione's Ipod. The song that was playing lit a fire in his heart where once only cold hatred had burned . He cursed his father for polluting his youth with lies and hatred, but he was relieved and for one in his life he knew the truth. He knew this song caught his attention for a reason, so he listened intently.

'Rebuild the temple and the crown of glory  
Years gone by, about sixty  
Burn in the oven in this century  
And the gas tried to choke, but it couldn't choke me  
I will not lie down, I will not fall asleep  
They come overseas, yes they're trying to be free  
Erase the demons out of our memory  
Change your name and your identity  
Afraid of the truth and our dark history  
Why is everybody always chasing we  
Cut off the roots of your family tree  
Don't you know that's not the way to be  
Caught up in these ways, and the worlds gone craze  
Don't you know it's just a phase  
Case of the Simon says  
If I forget the truth then my words won't penetrate  
Babylon burning in the place, can't see through the haze  
Chop down all of them dirty ways,  
That's the price that you pay for selling lies to the youth  
No way, not ok, oh no way, not ok, hey  
Aint no one gonna break my stride  
Aint no one gonna pull me down  
Oh no, I got to keep on moving  
Stay alive '

As he listened to the lyrics he closed his eyes and knew for the first time in his life that when it came down to it he was gonna be standing with the good guys.

~fin~

**hooray! It's done! well I thought about it being a dramione but I decided It would be better to end it with a change of heart for draco. i would like reviews and constructive critisim please! E-cookies for reviews!!!Hie Kona!!! Aroha! thank you!**


End file.
